


Breakfast for Super Moms

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art post, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Secret Santa, i am drawing all of the fluff, kara and cat are wives, supercat, two supercat babies for both my secret santas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: Kara and Cat's daughter tries her best to make breakfast for her moms. It's a mess, there's batter all through the kitchen and what was a full plate of strawberries littering a perfect path from the table to Cat and Kara's bedroom.Not to mention sticky feet all over the bedsheets.





	Breakfast for Super Moms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperCatShipper8104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/gifts).

Hi Supercatshipper8104! I'm your secret santa, I hope you like your gift!

Punched in/Zoomed in 


End file.
